Kokoro Kiseki
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: "Selamat datang ke dunia, namamu adalah Lucy." /Based On Kokoro Kiseki by Rin and Len Kagamine/warning about gajeness and other/first fict in this fandom


"Sempurna" Pemuda berambut Spike Salmon tersebut memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas. Perlahan, kedua mata itu terbuka, menampakan kedua iris Caramel hangatnya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, namamu adalah Lucy."

_**She was a robot made by a lonely Scientist **_

Lucy, robot gadis berambut pirang itu hanya memberinya tatapan datar. Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, meskipun tidak gatal sambil tersenyum. Ia bangga, pada dirinya sendiri, inilah Lucy, ciptaannya, yang sempurna. Ia menyebutnya ini sebuah 'Keajaiban'

_**The result could be only called- **_

_**-a "Miracle" **_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kokoro Kiseki _

_Based On Kokoro Kiseki _

_Sang by Rin and Len Kagamine _

_Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima _

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu tersenyum, namun masih, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak ada, memang, Lucy sudah sempurna, kulitnya yang putih mulus, dengan kedua iris caramel yang indah, memang sempurna. Tetapi tetap saja, Lucy belum punya hati. Ya, hati. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Natsu ciptakan sendiri.

"Lucy!" Panggil Natsu dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Ayo kita menanam sebuah pohon sakura!" Ucap Len sambil memegang sebuah sekop merah ditangannya. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei! Lihat Lucy! Ada ulat kecil disini!" Natsu menunjuk seekor ulat kecil sambil tertawa lebar.

"..." namun Lucy tidak bergerak, hanya berdiri ditempatnya saja.

"Lucy, kau mau bernyanyi? Bernyanyi dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"..."

Apa yang dikatakan Natsu hanya direspon dengan tatapan dingin dan datar, Natsu menghela nafas, ia bermaksud membuatkan 'hati' untuk Lucy, ia ingin Lucy memiliki emosi.

"Nah, Lucy, coba ini la...la...la...ekh, suaraku memang serak! Ahahaha!" Natsu menertawai dirinya sendiri. Seperti biasa, hanya tatapan dingin dari kedua mata itu. Lucy membuka mulutnya, yang keluar hanyalah suara tanpa emosi. Natsu menghela nafas lagi dan mengacak rambut pirang Lucy.

"_**I want to teach and share her..."**_

"_**the happiness and sadness of mankind" **_

_**The miracle scientist**_

_**Makes that wish **_

Natsu mengerang kesakitan, dadanya terasa sangat sakit, bagaimana pun juga, Natsu hanyalah manusia biasa.

Umurnya kini 56 tahun.

Ia tidak peduli, meskipun usahanya gagal berkali-kali, tetap saja. Ia tetap mencoba, apapun yang terjadi. Lucy hanya berdiri diam di belakang kursi kerjanya, Natsu tersenyum tipis.

"Lucy..." Hanya tatapan dingin yang Lucy berikan, Natsu tersenyum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?" tanya Natsu, Lucy hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Senyum Natsu memudar dan kembali menatap layar monitor.

"_**I can see myself there inside your eyes"**_

"_**what does that existence mean to you?"**_

Natsu terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, darah segar mengalir keluar dan membasahi jas ilmuwan yang selalu dipakainya, Lucy melihatnya, melihat sang tuan tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Sang tuan memilih untuk beristirahat, ia mengacak rambut pirang Lucy, dan berjalan keluar, ke bawah pohon sakura itu, pohon yang dulu pernah ditanam Natsu waktu ia masih berumur 17 tahun. Lucy melihat tuannya yang sekarang menjadi tua renta. Bulir-bulir kecil jatuh dan menetes ke pipinya.

_**Why Do you crying?**_

Nafas Natsu mulai tersenggal-senggal, Lucy hanya menatapnya datar.

"Lucy...kau tahu? Ada beberapa keajaiban yang hadir dalam hidupku..." Natsu tersenyum tipis. "Pertama, keajaiban bagaimana kau bisa terlahir di dunia ini...

Kedua, ketika waktu yang kita habiskan bersama...

Yang ketiga, belum aku temukan..." Lucy terdiam, tanpa merespon, kemudian Natsu merongoh sakunya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Lucy.

"Ambil ini...jagalah baik-baik...ini pemberian dariku, Lucy..." sekali lagi, Natsu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Lucy hanya diam dan menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia bernyanyi...

"Lucy...?"

Bukan suara datar tanpa emosi dan perasaan tetapi ini adalah sebuah suara yang dinyanyikan dari hati. Lucy memandanginya dengan senyuman kecil di mulutnya, tidak kosong, dan berbeda seperti dulu.

"Inilah...yang ketiga..." Lucy menangis, kini ia tahu alasan dirinya dilahirkan kedunia, Natsu kesepian.

The fourth miracle was...i don't need anything else

Tangannya jatuh begitu saja, tubuh itu tidak bergerak lagi dan tidak bernafas lagi, namun yang terlihat adalah sebuah senyuman yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya...dan untuk terakhir kalinya...

Dia melihat Lucy tersenyum manis...

Melihat Natsu tidak bergerak, Lucy terdiam. Tetapi ada senyum terukir diwajahnya. Dia menutup matanya, program itu terlalu berat untuknya. Tubuh itu bukanlah tubuh manusia yang bisa menerima hati. Tetapi, untuk terakhir kalinya dia bahagia karena dia bisa merasakan

Hati...

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkannya sebelum tubuh itu jatuh disamping Natsu.

Terima kasih...

Thank you

Thank you

OWARI

Hah, iya...gaje sangat. Maaf ya minna, about typos and gajeness =A=;a baru pertama kali nulis fanfiction di fandom ini...pendek? ah, saya lagi males nulis ._.peace


End file.
